New Girl in Town
by K-weezy
Summary: when new freshman come in will some replace original Gleeks the new people are Danny Tyler Taylor Nate Milly Eathan these people are like Rachel Finn Quinn Puck Mercedes and Kurt please read
1. Sweet Caroline

New Girl in Town

Chapter 1: Sweet Caroline

Danny's POV

I walked on my new school's steps black/white checkered short shorts red t shirt blue aviators and blue chacks I I fixed my hair it was curly and went to my belly button. I walked in the school chewing winter fresh listening to Sweet Caroline then walked in the office seeing a frantic girl hang up signs saying glee sign ups I put my name on and she smiled really big. I walked off into the nearest bathroom applying my lip gloss and eyeliner I started to sing along to Sweet Caroline.

'Where it began, I can't begin to know when But then I know it's growing strong Oh, wasn't the spring, whooo And spring became the summer Who'd believe you'd come along

Hands, touching hands, reaching out Touching me, touching you Oh, sweet Caroline Good times never seem so good I've been inclined to believe it never would' Rachel walked in at this point

"Nice another back up singer," she said applying lip gloss as I wasn't really listening I hummed the rest

"Well get ready for the challenge," I said with a smile about to leave before..

'I know a place where Kentucky meets Ohio We dont got a beach but we lay out by the river the girls are so sweet that we like to call them honey come to cool down well let you try some graeters icecream'

Racel sung out and I just left I knew she would have a smirk but wait till I perform.

RACHEL POV

It's my senior year I will be lead I won't let know whoever new girl whatever get in my way. I walked out the bathroom to my locker where I noticed a new guy talking to the girl I just tried to have a sing off with they were laughing and he was messing with her lock he was very slinder about a half a foot taller than her and a blonde I glared Finn and I over the summer didnt work out instead Quinn stole his heart back I looked down at my outfit light blue tee black ruffle skirt and black flats I was a little tanner and had bangs to my eyebrows now.

"Loser," one of the jocks said throing a red slushie straight into my face and on my shirt I didnt pack any new clothes so I walked to the bathroom empty handed

"Berry who the fuck did this already," Noah asked me and I shrugged "ok one time deal since you helped me with the Quinn problem I wash you up," he said I nodded he rinsed my hair out then when it came to my sirt he just handed me his paid button up and so I turn around take off my t shirt put on the button up and button it to my cleavage then I take a belt I always keep with me it's black and wooven to match the blue black and white plaid I take my skirt off leaving it like a dress

"Sexy," I hear Noah mutter

"thank you I say and walk out as people start to wonder what just went on

first chapter to many Danny is kind of like Sunshine from season two but is a freshman while it is the original Gleeks Senior year


	2. Dont Stop Believin

New Girl In Town

Chapter 2: Don't Stop Believing

TYLER POV

I was a new kid coming from not so far away and what I found out was my locker was next to Danny she came from my old school she's nice but we have never really been great friends so I decided to become friends...

"Stop Tyler," she said to me I was spinning her lock all different ways when she hit her last number I just laughed and she started to it was kind of funny I looked at her she stood by my chin I chuckled at this then fixed my maroon Aeropostale polo and Tan cargos then stood even taller lifting my white slip ons off the ground

"Not fair" she complained and I chuckled again walking to the locker room I may not be big but I still was going to do football.

"How could you Puck!" one muscular brown haired guy yelled at a even buffer guy

"You're the one who dumped her!" I guess Puck yelled "Fuck Hudson you can't have every girl!"

"Just Rachel is like a flower," 'Hudson said I snuck to the shower I started the shower then began to hum then sing

'She's just a small town girl, living in a lonely world She took the midnight train going anywhere He's just a city boy, born and raised in south Detroit He took the midnight train going anywhere

I seen her in a smokey room, the smell of wine and cheap perfume For a smile they can share the night

It goes on and on and on and on..'

Finn POV

After Puck left I had to collect myself I punched the locker then heard a guy singing I saw someone in the showers his hair blonde. I took one of Rachel's sheets from the boys bathroom I hung it on the freshmen lockers.

"Hi," some girl said with a smile

"Hi Im Finn you are..."

"Danny this is my retard of a locker so let me get in before Tyler comes," she said pushing past me taking the sign and hanging it on the locker by hers she smirked as the same guy that I saw earlier came down she was rushing to get in her locker it was just before lunch and he spun her lock the oppisite way then looked at the paper

"Is this a joke Danny," he said laughing at it I walked off past Rachel who was glaring

Taylor POV

I waited in the gym it was lunch time and anyone who wanted to be a Cheerio was here

"Ok you will tumble do a dance do a cheer, chant then a toe touch," Sue barked sitting at a Table after those demands there were 6 other people there one being Danny my arch rival back in cincy.

"Freshman first, Danny Hampton," she called Danny did a double back hand spring back tuck toe touch splits then got up and did the rest I was next I did the same tumbling as Danny then did the rest the rest were going then it got to a girl named Quinn

"Never," Sue said

"But you could get alot of money from me being a teen mom," she said and left

"only 2 could make it Fabray is one now Hampton and Tea get down here," Me and Danny ran down she had us do complicated moves and tumbling till

"Ok I am going off of attitude Danny you are too nice maybe next year but not now," Sue said and I smiled. Next thing I knew I was in a cheerios outfit walking with Quinn Santanna and Brittnay

Quinn POV

This new girl Taylor alot like me I'd just have to worn her of the boys as I saw a guy brown hair green eyes looking at her she had blonde blonde hair against tan tan skin with deep blue blue eyes. She let herself off like Santanna a brat and in charge. It was like this morning when I saw her...

she was standing by the same guy who just looked at her she had on six inch red stilletos black leather mini skirt and white tank top what I thought was slut ecspecially since the guy was like all over her

Now I know she takes pride and is a bitch to never letting her near Finn the four of us split to go to class and I couldn't help to think about where I was in life...

so the firsat few Chaps are first day and Kurt will lead us in to Glee so about 1 more filler chap then the new kids take over


	3. Family

New Girl in Town

Chapter 3: Family

Nate's POV

I wasn't new Lima had been my home for a while but what no one knew was Puck was my cousin so when some hot blonde came up to me and wanted to make out sure.

I am only a freshman but I have guns like Pucks with brown shaggy hair and green eyes that make a girl look twice.

"Nate just don't make a mistake," Puck told me during 5th bell I guess he caught me and the blonde I was so bored it was math seriously I know how to add

Puck POV

My cousin was like me very earlier starter and him making out with the blonde is just the start, Ughhh I need to stop worrying oh no Rachel is coming but she looks good god damn I looked at how she made my shirt work as a dress I could tell the Jocks were done with the slushies for now until they wanted to see her like this again...

Milly POV

"Hey I'm Milly," I told some guy who wore totally fashionable clothes.

"I'm Ethan and I'm gay," he said straight out we smiled the red of my shirt popped on my dark skin.

"So Eathan have you seen any totally hot guys yet?" I questioned

"That Kurt guy is cute," he said

"Sister get your butt here now," my sister Merceades said so I said by to Eathan running over to her

Ok next chapter starts Glee YAY lol gonna start with DANNY POV next Chapter hope this is an ok filler chapter! PLEASE REVIEW! an down to one POV a time in the next Chapter! 


	4. Razzle Dazzle

New Girl in Town

Chapter 4: Razzle Dazzle

Danny POV

It was last bell with 5 min. left I was in Spanish class

"Ok any Freshman or new kids can come try out for Glee today in the Choir room and so far I've only had one person on the sheet but still come and try out and make it," Mr. sshue said and it made me perk up a bit so when the bell rang I hurried to my locker beating Tyler I grabbed my neon green and black checkered labtop bag with my yellow labtop in it then grabbed a few notebooks and closed my locker noticing Tyler just came I waited then massed him up and walked away with a smirk.

When I walked in the room I saw the girl from earlier glaring at me I justed smiled and sat in an open seat by the guy she sat next to.

"Ok as we wait for anyone else would you Danny like to start us?" Mr. Shue asked and I smiled I whispered something to him and he told the piano guy

'Something has changed within me  
Something is not the same  
I'm through with playing by the rules  
of someone else's game

Too late for second guessing  
Too late to go back to sleep  
It's time to trust my instincts  
Close my eyes and leap

It's time to try  
defying gravity  
I think I'll try  
defying gravity  
Kiss me goodbye  
I'm defying gravity  
and you won't bring me down...

I'm through accepting limits  
'cause someone says they're so  
Some things I cannot change  
But 'til I try I'll never know

Too long I've been afraid of  
Losing love I guess I've lost  
Well if that's love  
It comes at much too high a cost

I'd sooner buy  
Defying gravity  
Kiss me goodbye  
I'm defying gravity  
I think I'll try  
Defying gravity  
And you won't bring me down...

I'd sooner buy  
Defying gravity  
Kiss me goodbye  
I'm Defying gravity  
I think I'll try  
Defying gravity  
And you won't bring me down,  
Bring me down

Oh Oh Oh'

I smiled walking to sit by a guy with huge arms I notice a knock on the wall standing there was Tyler with a a smirk on his I glared

"Oh hello Tyler would you like to show us your song?," Mr shue asked and Tyler whispered something

' need another story  
Something to get off my chest  
My life gets kind of boring  
Need something that I can confess

Till all my sleeves are stained red  
From all the truth that I've said  
Come by it honestly I swear  
Thought you saw me wink, no, I've been on the brink, so

[Chorus]  
Tell me what you want to hear  
Something that'll like those ears  
Sick of all the insincere  
So I'm gonna give all my secrets away  
This time  
Don't need another perfect lie  
Don't care if critics never jump in line  
I'm gonna give all my secrets away

My God, amazing how we got this far  
It's like we're chasing all those stars  
Who drive the shiny big black cars

And everyday I see the news  
All the problems we could solve  
And when a situation rises  
Just write it into an album  
send it straight to gold  
I don't really like my flow, oh, so

[Chorus]  
Tell me what you want to hear  
Something that'll like those ears  
Sick of all the insincere  
So I'm gonna give all my secrets away  
This time  
Don't need another perfect lie  
Don't care if critics never jump in line  
I'm gonna give all my secrets away

Got no reason  
Got no shame  
Got no family  
I can blame  
Just don't let me disappear  
I'mma tell you everything

[Chorus 2x]  
Tell me what you want to hear  
Something that'll like those ears  
Sick of all the insincere  
So I'm gonna give all my secrets away  
This time  
Don't need another perfect lie  
Don't care if critics never jump in line  
I'm Gonna give all my secrets away

All my secrets away (x2)'

Tyler looked at me as he ended his song I frowned a little

"Wow you seniors have some real competition," Mr. shue said making me perk up there were 6 other people in the room other than me and Tyler... The chic from earlier the guy next to me a cheerio with a brown haired guy next to her a black girl by a stylish guy they had been here they will get the solos I know but I have to prove myself "Now yes Tina Artie Mike Brittney and Santtanna are gone since last year was there Senior year but I'm sure we can get more recrutes," he said

"Hey are auditions still open," it was a guy he stood tallish blonde spiky hair and grey eyes

"Yes Ethan what do you want to sing?" Mr Shue asked he whispered something and Mr. Shue raised an eyebrow and nodded

(Ethan)  
'Give 'em the old razzle dazzle  
Razzle Dazzle 'em  
Give 'em an act with lots of flash in it  
And the reaction will be passionate  
Give 'em the old hocus pocus  
Bead and feather 'em  
How can they see with sequins in their eyes?

What if your hinges all are rusting?  
What if, in fact, you're just disgusting?

Razzle dazzle 'em  
And they;ll never catch wise!

Give 'em the old Razzle Dazzle'

(kurt and Mercedes)  
'Razzle dazzle 'em

(Ethan)  
'Give 'em a show that's so splendiferous'  
'Give 'em the old flim flam flummox  
Fool and fracture 'em

Throw 'em a fake and a finagle  
They'll never know you're just a bagel,

(everyone)  
Razzle dazzle 'em  
And they'll beg you for more!

(Ethan)  
Give 'em the old double whammy  
Daze and dizzy 'em  
Back since the days of old Methuselah  
Everyone loves the big bambooz-a-ler

Give 'em the old three ring circus  
Stun and stagger 'em  
When you're in trouble, go into your dance

Though you are stiffer than a girder  
They'll let you get away with murder  
Razzle dazzle 'em  
And you've got a romance

(All)  
Give 'em the old  
Razzle Dazzle

(Ethan)  
Give 'em the old Razzle Dazzle  
Razzle dazzle 'em  
Show 'em the first rate sorceror you are  
Long as you keep 'em way off balance  
How can they spot you've got no talent  
Razzle Dazzle 'em

(All)  
Razzle Dazzle 'em  
Razzle Dazzle 'em

(Rachel)  
And they'll make you a star!

Everyone laughed as for it was so much fun we had all danced around

"Ok everyone I think we may have are first number for sectionals," Mr. shue said as we all cheered hugging Ethan

...

Next Chapter will show Rachel how she really is in her POV!


	5. Why not?

New Girl in Town

Chapter 5: Why not?

Rachel POV

"Mr. Shue a Freshman possibly cant have a solo oveer us freshmen," I said with a bright smile

"Rachel even you have to say these fresh meats have talents," Quinn said I glared and did my diva walk to the bathroom

"Why dont you like us?" a voice asked coming in it was Danny

"Okay maybe you wont answer me but why not," she said then put her I pod on an old song acoustics

'You act like you don't know me When you see me on the street You're makin' like I turn you off When I know you think I'm sweet It don't have to be like that I guess you're insecure If you say what's on your mind I might answer "Sure"  
So I walk a little slower, and I try to catch your eye Sometimes it's so hard to see The good things passing by There may never be a sign, no flashing neon light Telling you to make your move Or when the time is right' she sang and I just gave me a dirty look and she continued

'Why not, take a crazy chance Why not, do a crazy dance If you lose the moment, you might lose a lot So, why not... why not," finally I got into it

'You always dress in yellow When you wanna dress in gold Instead of listening to your heart You do just what you're told You keep waiting where you are For what, you'll never know Let's just get into your car, and go, baby, go' I sung and she joined in for the chorus then we stopped

"Still a freshmen cant have the lead I worked for solos and you cant take them," I said leaving down the hall back to the choir room

"so your jelous," she said and I stopped and turned around then gave her a glare then walked on as she followed

"Okay well tomorrow we will have another try out day since there are only 9," Mr. Shue said as we all scattered

"Hey Rachel do you think maybe we can give it another go," Finn said and I shook my head and walked to the door bumping into something

"Oh Hey Rach you need a ride," Noah offered and I nodded

"Thank you Noah I'd appreciate it," I said walking to his truck

So I hope this is ok I mean its not the best but hey give me a break an plz review!


End file.
